Her Iron Heart
by Mimilcy
Summary: Ayano Aishi, a cold, bullied, and damaged girl is starting her first day at Akademi High. When students begin mysteriously disappearing the teachers of Akademi stress strength in numbers, so Ayano must surround herself with her peers. While trying to make friends 10 different boys fall in love with the girl, how will she react? Kuudere Ayano, male rivals, nemesis, and Info-kun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a while since I last uploaded a story, so I wanted to post something (finally). Keep in mind that im still very new to fanfiction writing, so i apologize if there are errors! Constructive criticism is welcome, I don't mind someone pointing out the mistakes I made especially if it improves my writing. I'll continue the author's note at the end of the story but for now here are the disclaimers:**

 **I do not own Yandere simulator or any of the characters used in this story (minus one)**

 **The cover art was created by Suralixi on Instagram**

* * *

Every story is different in it's own way, but no one can deny that every story has a beginning. Some stories start with the birth of a nobel, some start with retellings of past events, this story starts with our protagonist staring at herself in the mirror. She adjusted her tie and brushed her bangs to the side. This girl Ayano Aishi had a difficulty displaying and sometimes even feeling emotions, the students at her middle school often called her a kuudere. Currently she was preparing herself for her first day at Akademi High, the school had an amazing staff and reputation.

Ayano quickly checked the time on her phone before racing downstairs, if the girl didn't start walking to school now she would be late. Grabbing the toast she had previously placed in the toaster, she quickly slipped on her shoes and bolted out the door. The school wasn't too far from her home so it shouldn't take too long to reach.

"I wonder, will the students at this school bully me as they did in junior high?" She thought. The past three years were full of students mocking Ayano and picking on her,

"Hey freak, are those dead eyes normal for you?" One of the girls at her school sat atop of Ayano's desk, the brown haired girl named Heikin Hebi pushed her bento onto the girl's skirt and Ayano's head shot up. A surprised look overtook her face and Heikin giggled, the girl had been tormenting Ayano ever since her second year of junior high started. Heikin was an exchange student from Europe, she was beautiful and smart however she was extremely cruel.

"I'm sorry Hebi-senpai, I don't believe I understand what you mean…" Ayano replied.

Heikin smirked at her,"Well you know, ever since I got here you've just been staring at everyone with those fish eyes it's kinda creepy." The girl's Japanese was heavily accented, however the arrogance in her voice was clear.

"Oh, well I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Ayano apologized and averted her eyes to her lap, where the sticky rice from her sushi had stuck to her skirt. She quickly grabbed the napkin that Heikin had shoved to the floor and began wiping the food away. She snorted and snatched the napkin from Ayano's hand, balled it up, and tossed it into the trash can.

"Oh come on Heikin-san just leave her alone," a boy called out from behind the girls. He was a third year student and was currently in a group with four other people, Ayano recognized him as Budo Masuta.

"It's alright Masuta-senpai, I can take care of myself." Ayano quickly stood up, grabbed her bag, and exited the classroom. After that she began realizing that the other students treated her differently, giving her sideways glances and glares. She didn't know what she did to deserve that treatment, but after that year Ayano began to develop trust issues. She did however manage to pull through junior high, and she had been praying that the students at Akademi would treat her with kindness. Ayano's thoughts were interrupted as she rounded a corner and bumped into someone, she fell backwards and scrapped her hands on the hard pavement.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Ayano heard the boy call out as he extended a hand to help her up. Ayano raised her head to see a boy with black hair and large eyes, concern was plastered on his face.

"It's fine," She replied. She was in fact quite annoyed with him, but she didn't have time to fight. She grasped the boy's hand and quickly got up, she then dusted her clothing and grabbed her book bag quickly walking away from the boy.

"H-hey!" the boy quickly ran up next to her,"I said I was sorry and I mean it, I really hope I didn't hurt you in any way." Ayano was starting to become irritated with the boy, he clearly did not give up very easily.

"It's quite alright, you don't have to worry about me," she quickened her pace so she could walk away from the boy but he persisted.

"Oh alright! I was afraid I had upset you, I'm glad that wasn't the case." He smiled at her, and Ayano responded with a nod. They walked in awkward silence for a few minutes before running feet were heard behind them.

"Taro-kun you idiot!" Ayano and the boy - Taro as this newcomer called him - turned around to see another boy running towards them,"I asked you to wait for me but you just ran ahead of me!" The boy was tall, with orange hair cut slightly above his chin, some of his hair was tied up in a side ponytail with a pink and white polka dotted scrunchie. His uniform jacket was open and his shirt was unbuttoned to reveal another pink and white polka dotted shirt underneath. It was at that moment that Ayano realized that both the males were wearing the Akademi uniforms, she didn't however say anything about it.

"Sorry Osano-kun," Taro rubbed the back of his head,"didn't mean to leave you on your first day," Osano had an annoyed look and walked alongside Taro.

"Yeah yeah, you say that every time," Osano then looked over at Ayano,"who's she?" He pointed at her and Ayano felt her irritation rise, why didn't he just ask her himself?

"Oh this is…" he held his hand out in her direction, waiting for her to give her name.

"Ayano Aishi," she responded. The school was only a block away after this one, she picked up her pace so that she was a few feet ahead of the two boys.

"Aishi-san! I'm Taro Yamada and this is Osano Najimi. I've never seen you around Akademi, are you a first year?" He questions,"Osano here is a first year, but I'm a second year." Ayano didn't respond at first, and just as she was about to Osano spoke up,

"Hey he's talking to you, are you deaf?" that's when Ayano hit her breaking point. Osano was rude, and far too arrogant and Ayano wasn't going to stand to his barrage. Just as they reached the gate of the school she spun around and glared at Osano, her hard cold stare shut him up quickly.

"Najimi-san I'm sorry if I upset you, but if you could please refrain from the rude comments I would appreciate it." She then walked over to her locker to change her shoes, looking at the slip of paper with her combination on it. She quickly changed her shoes and shut her locker. From the corner of her eye she say Taro holding in a laugh, and a very flustered Osano. The two boys went through a door where many other students were also going, Ayno remembered it as the courtyard and went outside to join the rest of the students. The area was beautiful, with tall and old Sakura trees lining the pathways, a large fountain sat in the middle of the area, students with brightly colored hair were conversing around the fountain. Taro was sitting on the edge of the fountain, reading a book with a blissful expression on his face. Osano - who had joined Taro at the fountain - called out to Ayano.

"H-hey Aishi-san," he motioned Ayano over and she reluctantly walked over to the two boys,"Sorry that I did that to you…" Ayano raised her eyebrow urging him to continue, however he didn't and just stared at his shoes. Taro seeing the boy's situation decided to rush to his friend's defense,

"Don't get too hung up over it Aishi-san, Osano is only rude to the people he likes," Taro joked, Osano just looked annoyed at his friend and Taro laughed a bit. "Anyways what class do you two have?" he glanced over at Osano's schedule.

"Im in class 2-1, my teacher is…. Rino Fuka," he responded to Taro's question, Ayano looked at her schedule to see that she was also in class 2-1.

"It looks like i'll be joining you Najimi-san," she said and put her schedule back in her school bag and sat on the other side of Taro. The trio sat in comfortable silence until the bell rang, Ayano stood and looked back at the two boys, "See you two later." Osano however stood up and walked next to her,

"Judging by the fact that you didn't go to hang out with anyone else, i'm going to assume you don't have many friends," Ayano just looked at him and nodded, not wanting to say that she didn't have any friend. "Guess you'll be hanging out with Taro and I, might as well walk with you to class."

"If you don't want me hanging out with you Najimi-san that's alright, I think I know someone else I could hang out with…" Ayano remembered an acquaintance she had in junior high. She was a third year when Ayano met her, a loner, curiosity and a lack of friends made Ayano gravitate towards her. She introduced herself as Kuudere, she also had a problem displaying emotions and prefered to be alone. The two stayed with one another, they both provided silent comfort for one another, they were not the closest but they still enjoyed others company. When Kuudere left Ayano felt sorrow the friend she had would be leaving, Kuudere made Ayano promise that she would come to Akademi and Ayano had to oblige (for not only did Kuudere want Ayano to join her, but Ayano's mother wanted her to attend the school as well.)

"That's not what I said you dolt," they walked up the staircase to the second floor,"just hang out with us and stop being dumb." Osano crossed his arms and continued walking until they finally reached the class. The two sat next to each other in the second to last row, and waited for a few minutes until the teacher walked in.

"Please stand," the class stood a gave a bow to their teacher, then sitting back down in their chairs. The students listened silently to their teacher while taking notes, Ayano listened respectfully and wrote notes occasionally glancing at the orange haired boy beside her. If she annoyed him why did he insist that she hang out with them? She dismissed the thought from her head and continued to write, how could such a rude boy be so interesting to her?

* * *

 **A/N: Welp that's the story. If you couldn't already tell it's based off of the male rival introduction video Yandere-dev uploaded. I originally wrote this story back in April but got too caught up in school to upload it, however reading the story again it was poorly written. I went back and re-wrote the story, however like I previously mentioned i'm not the best author so I apologize for any errors or if the story seems lacking in some way. I wrote this story because I thought the male rivals were interesting, and most of the fanfictions that people wrote were self inserts, or were poorly written to the point where I couldn't understand what the author was trying to say. Also the Character Heikin isn't an OC I just used the japanese words for snake and mean to make her name (lol). Anyways thanks for reading the story, hopefully i'll be able to get the next chapter done quicker, bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone welcome back to the story! I'm sorry this took so long, I had no idea how I was going to continue this so It took a while. Also I have a bad internet connection so it was difficult to write, not to mention my power has been going out quite a lot. Anyways the author's note will continue at the end of the fanfiction so see you there!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Yandere simulator or any of the characters used in this story.**

 **The cover art was created by Suralixi on Instagram**

* * *

While most of the students of Akademi were excited to learn on their first day of school, other students decided to skip classes. The delinquents sat around the incinerator, smoking cigarettes and scaring away the students that were trying to throw away trash. A few of the club leaders and members were allowed to skip class to prepare the clubrooms for the new students, however one girl skipped class just for her pleasure. Musume Ronshaku was a spoiled girl who just wanted money in her pocket, and when she wanted something she always got it. She had spray tanned her skin, bleached her hair, and wore more makeup than the average clown. Not to mention the fact that she smokes one pack of cigarettes per week, she was constantly chewing gum to hide the stench of tobacco from her breath - even though students were not supposed to chew gum - and sticking it to the skirts of other students. She was also a cruel girl who enjoyed the misery of other students; she bullied them until their last straw. On the last day of school during the previous year, the girl had used a pair of scissors to snip the straps of Yui Rio's swimsuit and snapped a picture of the girl struggling to keep her swimsuit up.

She laughed remembering the red-head's look of distress and puffed out a cloud of smoke from her mouth. Musume was a girl who didn't think about the consequences of her actions, and for this reason the girl didn't realize that her actions had resulted in a target being painted on her back.

"I don't like bullies," a deep voice whispered, it clearly belonged to a male. Musume snapped around and only saw a flash of steel; her vision became red as pain enveloped her body. Looking down she saw a knife protruding from her leg, she collapsed and screamed in pain as her assaulter slapped a hand across her face. He ripped the knife out of her leg, and leaned over her letting their faces meet. He had straight black hair covering one eye, which were crimson and dull as they searched her face.

"W-what do you want from me?" she cried. That's another thing that Musume excelled at - crying. Her voice was so high pitched and dripped of false sweetness, making many students want to claw off their ears.

"Dear Musume," he chuckled and stared into her eyes, "it's not what I want, your friend Yui just wanted to give you a little gift." He stroked the knife before placing on Musume's cheek, she shivered and tried to scream but he quickly covered her mouth. "Now how about decorating that pretty face of yours?" He dragged the knife down her cheek three times, leaving three scratches on her face starting below her eye and ending at her chin. As he continued to scratch and stab at her Musume eventually passed out from the pain, and with one swift stab at her heart he made sure she wouldn't wake up again. He slipped his cell phone out of his pocket and texted someone, it read: It's been done. After reading the instructions that were sent to him he pocketed the knife and his phone and walked towards a window, underneath it sat a clean uniform.

He walked to the showers, stripped off his bloodied clothes and washed the rest off of his skin. He changed and quickly walked to the incinerator; thankfully the delinquents were not hanging around there so he dumped the uniform and his knife and started the machine. He walked back to Musume's body, he had been told to not dispose it so that the other students would get a taste of what was to come. He smirked and walked to his class, imagining the looks of horror on his peer's faces when they see what he has done.

* * *

Students were relieved when the bell finally rang, releasing them from their classes for lunch. Ayano took her bento out of her book bag and exited the classroom, with Osano close behind her. "So where do we eat?" she turned her head back to ask Osano, he tore his eyes off his shoes and looked up at her.

"Taro usually eats up on the roof so he told me to meet him up there," he swung his book bag and clutched his bento in his other hand. It was wrapped in a powder blue cloth, while Ayano's was placed in a drawstring bag her mother had sewn for her.

"Najimi-san, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Ayano asked the boy, and Osano shook his head. Slowing down so that she could walk alongside him, she asked, "How long have you known Taro? You two seem quite close." He smiled when he heard her ask the question.

"I've been neighbors with that idiot since we were kids," he responded and stopped swinging his book bag, "our parents made us hang out and we kind of just stuck together." Ayano nodded in response, and they continued to walk in comfortable silence. As they kept walking the halls began to fill with students, and Ayano and Osano had to hold onto each other to brace through the sea of teenagers. While rounding a corner someone crashed into Ayano who went sprawling, the cake that they had been holding fell onto the floor and splattered on the surrounding students.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, are you alright?" The boy who had bumped into her had also fallen to the ground, his cake splattered onto the pastel green apron he wore. His hair was a brown similar to cinnamon, the handkerchief on his head was the same color as the apron he wore. She felt Osano slip his arms under hers and he helped left her up,

"I'm alright; I apologize for bumping into you and ruining your cake." She held a hand out to the boy who took it and lifted himself up.

"No it's fine! That cake was only one of the things the cooking club made today," he smiled at Ayano and Osano. "I don't think I've seen you two around here, are you first years?" He wiped the frosting from his hands on his apron. The trio were suddenly pressed against a wall as the students surged around the squished cake.

"We'd love to stick around and chat, but you literally just dropped a cake on us," Osano looked annoyed as he saw his shoes were covered in frosting," and we're kind of going to meet someone." He grabbed Ayano's hand and she quickly snatched up her bento before being dragged to the roof.

"Hey what took you two so lo- woah Aishi-San you look like a bakery threw up on you," Taro laughed and held a napkin out to Ayano. She took it from him with a mumbled thank you, and sat down next to him with Osano sitting on her other side. "I already finished my lunch, sorry I didn't wait I was too hungry," he sheepishly grinned.

"I swear to god Taro-Kun you would probably eat a cow if you could," Osano rolled his eyes and unwrapped his bento.

"Wow Najimi-San that looks delicious," the boy's bento was filled to the brim with delicious food. Ayano continued to wipe away the frosting and cake bits from her clothing while admiring Osano's work.

"Oh it's nothing, I make my lunch every day," he delicately picked up an octodog,"my parents are both busy so I make my own food." Ayano nodded and took her bento out, the box was cornflower blue with tiny white flowers painted onto it. Her father had bought it and it was originally a cream color, but they sat down and painted it together. Her mother then saw the box and decided to sew a nice bag to go along with it, Ayano helped her make it and was filled with joy when her parents praised her work. Popping open the lid of her bento, she looked into to see the food that she worked so hard to make was ruined. To make matters worse most of it had stuck to the lid and fell onto Ayano's clothing.

"Well I guess I'm a full course meal now," she blankly said. Taro just laughed and handed her another napkin, Osano however held his bento out to her.

"Here we can share," she tried to decline but he only shook his head," it's not like you can eat the food off your lap idiot! Just eat some and quit being dumb." Ayano responded with quick thanks and ate some of the bento; she was definitely right about it being delicious.

Taro laughed at the two," Hey why don't I ever get to share a bento with you?" he teased.

"If I did you would eat the whole freaking thing," he snapped at Taro. Ayano felt the edge of her mouth lift a bit when hearing the friendly bickering. She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard someone scream her name.

"Oh my god, Yan-Chan is that you?!" Ayano looked up to see a girl with long green hair smiling at her. Her stockings were green as well as her eyes, and Ayano knew who she was the second she looked at her face.

"Yes! Oh my god Midori-Chan!" A warm smile took over her face - much to the surprise of Osano and Taro - and Ayano shot off the bench and into the outstretched arms of her friend. The girls hugged and laughed, Midori placed her head on the top of Ayano's and the other girl buried her head in her chest. When she wasn't smiling Ayano seemed cold and antisocial, at this moment she radiated affection and care. The two girls had been friends since they were children, and lost touch during their third year of grade school when Ayano moved schools. Midori was also bullied quite a lot, the other children thought she was annoying and dumb because she asked the teacher so many questions.

"Oh my god Yan-Chan it's been so long!" Midori exclaimed as Ayano let go. Midori looked excited as she took her phone, "how about we exchange numbers? Then we definitely can't lose touch!" Ayano agreed and took out her own phone, giving Midori her number and asking for hers.

"Hey Yan-chan's a cute nickname! I think I'll just call you that from now on," Taro smiled at the black haired girl who stared at him blankly.

"Alright," she turned around to once again face Midori," have you seen Kuudere-chan around?"

"Yeah I have…" but she was distracted by Taro and Osano," hey who are those two cuties?" Midori whispered in Ayano's ear.

"Oh where are my manners? Midori-chan this is Taro Yamada a second year, and Osano Najimi a first year," she gestured towards the two. "Yamada-senpai, Najimi-san this is Midori Gurin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gurin-san," Taro smiled and nodded at the girl.

"Y-yeah whatever," ever since seeing Ayano's smile Osano had become extremely red. She looked so caring with that smile, Osano always clung to caring people - after all he was friends with Taro - and seeing a cold girl smile like that was so strange but comforting.

She led Midori to the bench and sat down with her. The two girls began to catch up while Osano steamed next to Ayano, Taro just laughed and began speaking to his friend. When the lunch period ended Osano grabbed Ayano and quickly walked to their class, "See you later Midori-Chan!" When the duo got back to their class they sat down to wait for the teacher to walk in.

After class Ayano went to find the library, however while wandering aimlessly throughout the halls she smelt a chocolatey scent in the air. Chocolate was one of her favorite flavors - strawberry being her favorite - and because of that she followed the delicious sugary scent. She walked until she reached the cooking club and cautiously slid open the door. Behind it stood the boy who had bumped into her earlier that day, he was carefully checking a pan of brownies he had put in the oven. Hearing her enter the room he turned his head, his eyes met hers and he smiled. They were a beautiful bluish green and mesmerized Ayano, "Oh it's you! Would you like a brownie?" he gently removed them from the pan and onto a cooling rack. "They are a bit hot, so you should probably wait for them to cool off," he smiled at her again and tucked his hair behind his ear.

"T-thank you," she carefully nudged a brownie onto the paper plate and set it aside so that it cooled. "I want to apologize for bumping into you earlier today," she said to the boy and twisted her ponytail in her hand. The boy looked at her and an even more gentle expression took over his face, he took the brownies from the rack and placed them on a serving plate.

"Well you're just the sweetest thing!" He said to her placing the brownies on the table in the room next to kitchen. He then turned around to look at her,"It was my fault as well, and I spilt a cake on you friend. By the ways is he still upset with me?"

"Oh Osano? He is never really upset, he just has trouble expressing his feelings." she then felt the brownie to see that it had cooled off a bit. She bit into it, and suddenly her taste buds were in heaven. It was rich and sweet, the chocolate chips in it made a gooey melted center in it. "These are amazing!" she savoured the taste in her mouth before swallowing it.

"Really? I was just trying something different out, usually I just make cookies but today I decided to make brownies as well." He walked over to the counter and looked at the cookie ingredients. Ayano took a moment to look around the kitchen, which was pink and white with floral prints scattered around it. The room itself was quite feminine, and the boy seemed to fit right in with it. "By the ways, what's your name? I never got to ask you," he began opening flour bags and egg cartons, bringing out bowls, and arranging measuring cups.

"I'm Ayano Aishi, I'm a first year. Also if you don't mind could I possibly help with the cookies? I'm not the best baker but it's quite fun to make things..." she looked at the brownie in her hand and took another bite out of it.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ayano-Chan," she was surprised to hear him speaking so casually, "I'm Amao Odayaka a second year, and of course you can help!"

"Thank you Odayaka-Senpai," she nodded at him.

"No need to be so formal! Just call me Amao," Ayano nodded and went to work. The two spent a while making the cookies, and when they were completed Ayano felt satisfaction. When they tried the cookies Ayano beamed, even if she helped these cookies had Amao written all over them.

"Amao-senpai you really are an amazing cook!" seeing her smile and hearing her praise made the boy's cheeks turn rosy.

"It's nothing! I'm always improving," he takes two sheer pink baggies and puts some of the cookies in them. "You know, we could cook together some other time if you'd like."

"It seems as if anything you make is a gift Amao-senpai," he hands her the baggies. "It was a pleasure baking with you senpai," she placed one of the cookie bags in her book bag and walked to the door.

"The pleasure is all mine," he smiles at her as she walks to the door and slides it open.

"See you tomorrow!" she was cheerful when she exited the room and walked towards the front of the school. As she was walking she felt a pair of eyes being trained on her, when she turned around no one was there. She shrugged and continued to walk to the school gates where she saw Osano and Taro waiting for her.

"What took you so long? We've been waiting out here for an hour!" Ayano apologized and handed Osano one of her cookie bags.

"I apologize for making you two wait," she blankly stated, "but I made you two cookies so I hope that makes up for it." Taro grabbed the bag from Osano and opened it up, both boys tried one of the cookies. Osano was astounded, because Ayano made him cookies and they tasted delicious. Taro was happy that he could have free food, despite his figure the boy was a huge glutton. "Also if you two wouldn't mind could I get your number?" she held out her phone to the boys and Osano nabbed it first, placing his number into it. Taro took it from him and placed his number in it and handed it back to Ayano who slipped it back into her bag.

"Can we walk home now? I want to finish these cookies by myself," Taro asked the two.

"Yes we are walking home, and you are not finishing those cookies by yourself Yan-Chan made those for both of us!" Osano yelled at Taro as the trio began to walk.

"Yeah yeah, anyways when you come over you can have some." they continued to walk in comfortable silence until they reached Ayano's house.

"I'll see you two later!" She bid farewell to the boys and then unlocked the door to her home and entered. She closed and locked the door behind her, slipped off her shoes, dropped her book bag, and fell on her couch. Her parents had gone on a business trip to America and their absence made her lonely, however she always seemed to have a chance to busy herself. Getting off the couch she went upstairs to change into her house clothes, and then began to clean the house from top to bottom.

* * *

 **A/N: So that was chapter two! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Your support really helped, and thank you to everyone who corrected me in my writing because as I said I'm very new and not the best.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Ryoba's Story

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm really sorry for the hiatus, school has been taking up so much time it's very difficult to write chapters for this story. I'd like to state that this story is a short filler chapter, and doesn't have to do with story progression. Anyways with that said onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Yandere simulator or any of the characters used in this story (minus one)**

 **The cover art was created by Suralixi on Instagram**

* * *

Ryoba Aishi was born a normal person. She felt emotions like any other young girl, and did things many other girls would. Her mother seemed cold and distant to her however, for she was not like her. Ryoba observed her mother and found that she was practically an emotionless shell, always having a blank face and cool voice. However whenever she was around Ryoba's father color flooded her cheeks, and her eyes sparkled. Her father, despite this, seemed to shut down. He spoke little and stuttered, and seemed uncomfortable around her. Ryoba later listened in on a few conversations between the two, and realized that her mother was quite sick. Her mother was obsessed with him, so obsessed that she was willing to kill anyone who tried to keep him away from her.

When Ryoba heard her mother threatening a woman she felt disgusted, and after that experience was extremely wary around her mother. Ryoba's mother however, was always trying to get closer to her daughter. She constantly asked her daughter if she wanted to go shopping, get their nails done, or go to Ryoba's favorite book store. However many times she tried Ryoba  
always refused to go, she didn't want to get any closer with her mother. Unlike her relationship with her mother, Ryoba was very close to her father. He told Ryoba everything about her, and the more Ryoba was told, the further she grew from her mother.

At school she was distant from her peers, many of them tried to get close to her but she didn't enjoy their company. One boy however had caught her attention. Ryoba had joined the photography club, for she enjoyed taking beautiful photos of the world around her. The camera's the school had provided were not of the best quality, so Ryoba was delighted to hear that Saikou electronics had sponsored the school. With the delivery of the electronics came a new student, a silver haired boy who made Ryoba's heart beat when his gaze slid over her. She first noticed him when she almost dropped her new camera, and he had caught it for her and given back after giving her a scolding. Everyone called him Mr. Saikou for they had never heard or seen his first name.

Their peers always tried to be friends with him, the girls tried to flirt with him. However much they tried he never seemed to be interested in them, the girls who flirted with him were even given disgusted looks. One day he was in the art club, admiring a watercolor Ryoba had made when she walked in. Unbeknownst to him Ryoba's cheeks soon acquired a rosy color after he walked up to her.

"My you're quite the artist, aren't you?" his voice was smooth and cool, and made her heart beat a bit quicker.

"I'd like to think I am," she responded, taking a seat at one of the easels and setting down her bag.

"Would you mind if I observed you?" he asked eyeing her blank canvas.

"No of course not," she said whilst taking out some paints and brushes. As she squirted some paint onto a pallet she heard him settle down next to her. He watched as she swiped her paintbrushes over the emptiness, she seemed to be breathing life into it. After that interaction they seemed to gravitate towards each other. She adored him, and she captivated him. They grew closer and closer, much to the envy of the other girls jumping after Mr. Saikou. Eventually their bond became so close, it pained them to be apart for too long. Finally he found he couldn't help himself, and he kissed her. Their kisses were sweet, and when they embraced it warmed their hearts.

They were possibly the happiest couple in the entire school. And then the body was found. While helping clean up the school, a first year had found the dead body of a student in a hall closet. Security from the Saikou Company flooded the school, and Mr. Saikou withdrew from Ryoba and the rest of the school. Many days he didn't even show up. Rumors flooded the school that a hit man service had been set up by one of the students, and that the person who had been murdered was a horrible bully. The leader of the photography club then decided that they would search the school for clues. When Mr. Saikou came back to school he was extremely upset to find Ryoba snooping around with her camera. He kept his eyes on her, and made sure she was always with him.

This possessiveness made Ryoba wilt; she never liked to be boxed up. One day when a boy transferred to their school Ryoba found her gaze locked onto him. With Mr. Saikou being absent more and more the new boy managed to work up the courage to speak to her. One day when Mr. Saikou came back to school, he had a girl hanging onto his arm. She was a French girl whose father owned the expensive electronics company of Omega Enterprises. They were to be married once they became twenty in order to seal a business deal between their  
father's two companies. Ryoba's bright attitude was dampened, and she withdrew  
from a few people.

The pain in Mr. Saikou's voice when he spoke to her broke her heart, however neither one could do anything about it. Unbeknownst to them both, the deal between Omega Enterprises and Saikou Corporation was much larger than that of a business deal.

Meanwhile the transferred boy named Tadao comforted her. He spent time with her, and by the end of that year Ryoba was quite fond of the boy. In their third year he had asked her to be his girlfriend, and she had giddily accepted. They had gone to the same College in the United Kingdom to study art and design, and Tadao proposed to her after they graduated. They had married in a small town on the coast of England, and moved back to Japan about a month  
later. Every minute for them was a blessing. When they cuddled on cold winter nights, when they sipped cool tea on a spring morning, and when they had their first daughter.

Ayano was born on a rainy April morning. Tadao had picked her name, and Ryoba decided it was a good decision. A few years after Ayano was born Ryoba was offered a job at Saikou corps. After she accepted she was introduced to an entire underground service dedicated to exterminating unlawful people. Having seen her photos and giving a few tests, they decided that she would be their "journalist" or an undercover agent. Tadao was an author, and  
for this reason he would be able to care for his daughter when Ryoba was occupied. Ayano grew into a tender and wise girl, and she cherished her mother and father more than herself.

Unfortunately during Ayano's first year of High School Ryoba was sent on an investigation to America, for one of the most powerful Yakuza in their city, the Shidesu clan, had begun conducting illegal activity there. Tadao had joined her because he had been worried for her and didn't want her going alone. When they reached America they had been sent to Saikou  
headquarters, and given their rooms. After settling down, Ryoba was taken to the CEO's office to speak with him. When she walked inside she was met with a man with slicked back silver hair, and a wine glass in his hand. He was examining some of the photos Ryoba had taken. When she walked into the room his head shot up and he looked at her face.

"My you're quite the artist, aren't you?" he asked, giving her a smirk.

Ryoba smiled at him, "I'd like to think I am."

* * *

 **A/N: As I previously stated, this chapter was a short filler until I could publish something else. Another thing I would like to mention is that the blushing and stuttering that Osano and Amao did in the first two paragraphs didn't have anything to do with romance or attraction, it's just how they act. I'd like to thank everyone for the love and support, and that I appreciate every review, favorite, and follow. The next chapter may take a little more time to publish because I have to manage school, and it takes up quite a lot of time. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. I deleted both of my Tumblrs because I'm sick of the Tumblr community. However you can follow me on my public instagram account, and ask questions there :) It's called mimilcy_ and by the ways, youdon't have to follow it lol but it'll have story updates. Anyways thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Holiday Special

**A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize for the wait, but i've unfortunately been sick for the past week. Not only that but I was celebrating Christmas with my family and taking some time to rest before school started up again. This chapter was written as a holiday special, but because I didn't have much time it's quite short and a bit rushed. I apologize for that, but hopefully you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Yandere simulator or any of the characters used in this story.**

 **The cover art was created by Suralixi on Instagram**

* * *

Ayano had spent the past two days of her vacation preparing her house for the holidays. The tiny girl had managed to haul a tree through the front door and into the living room, and covered it with gold and white decorations. She strung up lights, brought out festive rugs, bought and wrapped presents, and stocked the fridge with festive food and treats. At the moment her house was filled with the smell of baking cookies. While she frosted a tray, another waited to be taken out of the oven. Although she loved the holidays, Ayano was mostly partaking in these activities to distract her from the absence of her parents. This was the first Christmas she had spent without them, and she wasn't used to being lonely. Even though her parents had both called her and wished her a wonderful Christmas, it was nothing compared to snuggling with them and watching Elf. Ayano knew that she would be having a very lonely Christmas, so it surprised her when she heard banging on her door.

After looking through the peephole she opened up the door to a panting Taro, Osano, and a shorter black haired boy who looked similar to Taro. His bangs were pinned back from his eyes with a heart shaped pin, and he was slim with soft facial features.

"Yan-Chan, you have to let us in," Taro huffed. Ayano stepped out of the way of the door and the three boys threw themselves in. Osano pushed the girl away from the door, and locked and bolted it.

"Well this is a surprise visit," Ayano stated, Taro taking on his usual sheepish grin, "and why might I have the pleasure of seeing you two again?"

"We were being chased by a tweaker and you were the only person we thought of who would let us in," Osano said, and wiped some sweat away from his brow. Ayano wanted to laugh, but seeing the terrified look on the black haired boy she decided against it.

"Ok, well, um… how about we sit down and you explain?" She led them into the living room, and they situated themselves on the couches. Taro and Osano sat comfortably on the plush seats, but the boy looked tense. "If you want anything just ask, I have a lot of food and drinks if you need any."

"Oh yes, bring food please," Taro grinned. Ayano only rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen, the boys following her. They helped take out food from the fridge and placed it on the coffee table of the living room. After sitting down, Taro proceeded to pile his plate up with food while the other two boys stared at him.

"So what happened anyways?" Ayano asked sipping her hot chocolate. Osano once again looked annoyed remembering the events that had unfolded.

"Hanako wanted to look at Christmas lights so we took him out to walk. Then Mrs. Hirahara's dog started barking at us, and Taro started barking back. He tried to jump over the fence to attack us and I kicked the fence, prompting Mrs. Hirahara to run after us and then send Mr. Hirahara to catch us." Osano said, and nibbled on a cookie. "Oh and by the ways this is Taro's younger brother Hanako. Hanako-kun this is Ayano Aishi, she goes to school with us."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aishi-Senpai," Hanako bowed his head.

"Oh please just Ayano is fine," she said waving her hand and looking worriedly at the group. "Mrs. Hirahara is not a tweaker, and you shouldn't have kicked the fence." She shook her head at them.

"Well it's not our fault her stupid do-," he was cut off when more banging on the door ensued. Hanako squealed and jumped behind the couch, the two other boys hiding in the kitchen. With a sigh, Ayano got up to check the door. Hanako, being too scared to be left alone, ran after the two. Ayano once again checked the peephole to see a tiny fuming old woman.

"Hirahara-san, what can I do for you?" Ayano said holding the door open.

"Aishi-san, have you seen those Yamada boys and the Najimi's son? They were bothering my dog and kicked my fence." Mrs. Hirahara asked, as Ayano heard a crash from the kitchen.

"Um no I haven't seen them recently! Have a lovely Christmas!" Ayano replied and slammed the door shut, running to the kitchen. When she entered she saw Taro on the floor covered in flour, Osano crouched on the counter opening a shelf, and Hanako shivering by the fridge.

"I can explain," Osano said, hastily scraping glass shards into the trash can.

"You can explain while you all clean this mess," Ayano scowled, crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. "Except for Hanako because he probably didn't do anything." Hanako gave a little smirk and went to stand next to Ayano.

"Thanks for getting rid of Mrs. Hirahara Yan-Chan," Hanako said, following her into the living room.

Ayano plopped down on the couch and looked over at the boy, "Oh it's no problem,I get Osano and Taro out of trouble at school all the time."

"You all must have a lot of fun together," he sat next to her, "I can't wait to join you all next year."

"And have Yan-Chan acting like mom? Honestly Hanako-kun you want the weirdest things," Taro ruffled Hanako's hair and plopped down next to Ayano.

"Oh shut it Taro-kun, you're the one constantly acting like a two year old," she laughed and smacked him with a pillow. Osano came in a few seconds later and sat as well.

"Aww how sweet, Yan-Chan doesn't totally despise me!" Taro grinned, throwing his legs over her lap and yawning.

"Oh come on Taro-kun, your feet stink," Hanako responded holding up his foot by the big toe.

"Yeah and get you head off my lap," Osano added, "just because you want to annoy Yan-Chan doesn't mean you have to annoy us too." However Osano's complaints remained unheard, as Taro had fallen asleep. Looking to the right of Ayano, Hanako could be found resting his head on her shoulder and peacefully sleeping. Ayano stifled a laugh and looked over to see Osano nod off and rest his head against the couch cushion.

Ayano only smiled, feeling a sense of warmth as she watched her friends sleep. She herself suddenly felt quite drowsy, and with a yawn she let into the lull of sleep. Taro opened his eyes and looked up at the girl.

"Merry Christmas Yan-Chan," he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the soft breathing of his friends, and the crackle of the fire.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah that chapter was quite short and I apologize for that. Hopefully you enjoyed it! Also I'll be going back to school soon which means the next chapter will take quite a while to come out, but a bit of a spoiler: Kizano Sunobu will make an appearance and more time with Amao! Anyways thank you all for the support and I can't wait to show you all the next chapter!**

 **P.s. All my chapters including this one are not beta'd and fortunately one of my friends will now be reading over all of the new ones. I also went back and changed a few things in the chapters to make the characters a bit less annoying. Love you all, and see you soon! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter, it may be a bit cringetastic but hey it's here. Also before the story starts, I just wanted to say that a bit of time has passed between the last chapter and this one, so a few things happened between then and now. Anyways, see you at the end!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Yandere simulator, or any of the characters used in this story.**

 **The cover art was created by Suralixi on Instagram**

* * *

Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast

The actors on stage sang the last note to the song, and the curtains closed. The crowd's cheers were ear shattering, but they sounded like music to Kizano. The boy had wanted to be part of the Beauty and the Beast musical since he was a young child, and had first seen it on broadway with his mother. When a casting director for the musical had seen Kizano performing in a theatre in Tokyo they had immediately nabbed the boy and offered him a role in the musical. His mother had gotten them tickets and they had gone to New York City for his auditions. Much to his surprise, he had gotten the role of the Prince.

Unfortunately he had to miss the first few weeks of school in order to finish his performances, but it was all worth it to him. Kizano wiped the sweat off of his brow and walked backstage. He shook hands with his co-stars, before being ushered out by his chauffeur and into his limousine. Yes, he had a limousine. Well technically it was his mother's, but as long as he could ride in it he considered it his. Unsurprisingly, sitting in the backseat was his mother, draped in her champagne colored dress. As he sat down, she scowled and covered her eyes with her hand.

"Honey you know I'm practically blind, bright sunlight doesn't help!" She smiled as he closed the door, and kissed her son on the cheek.

"Sorry mom, I forget you're half bat," he laughed in response, and plopped down in the seat next to her.

"Haha, very funny," she smiled back at him. "Are you ready to go home tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he smiled thinking of Akademi, "yeah I am."

* * *

Stretching her arms, Ayano tiredly stomped down the stairs and over to her home phone. She had just woken up and was looking forward to her Friday when the school had called and interrupted her morning. To be honest she had been singing to Pamyu Pamyu while brushing her teeth before she heard the phone ringing downstairs. Clicking the message button, Ayano pulled out the cereal and milk and began to pour herself a bowl while listening to the robotic voice.

"Good afternoon. This is Akademi high school calling to inform you that today, Friday —, will be a day off for students and staff members. The cause of this is the finding of a dead body of a student on school grounds-," Ayano's bowl fell from her hands and shattered on the ground. Milk and glass shards flew everywhere but she could only stand in frozen horror, looking at the phone as if it were demonic.

"Students and parents are recommended to not travel near school grounds while the police investigation is taking place. Thank you, and have a lovely day." The walls felt like they were closing in on her. Someone, no, her peer had been murdered, and they had sent automated voice messages to the parents as a result? Not even wishing condolences? She was shot out of her thoughts when her doorbell rang. She hurriedly ran over and looked through the peephole, to find her Aunt Yasu behind the door. Swinging it open she was met with a bustle of her large jacket, and her warm embrace.

"Ohhhh my little Yan-Chan! How are you sweetie? Are you eating enough?" She pulled back and looked over Ayano, concern etched on her face. Yasu was her father's little sister, and although she's only a few years younger than him she looks like a twenty year old. She had black hair that she curled and pinned back, and wore pastel clothing. A perk for having her as an aunt was that she owned a bakery near her school that was popular with the students, which meant she could walk over after school and get some yummy food. "Your mom called me; she got the message from your school. She's getting a gate installed, and passcode locks on the house. Don't worry; it only takes a day to get installed, so you can spend time with me. How about you go upstairs and change, and don't forget a jacket! It's kind of chilly out there."

"Thanks Oba-San." Ayano said, and briskly walked back up the stairs. She changed from her uniform into some high waisted jeans, a simple black t-shirt, and slipped on some socks and her converse. She pulled her hair into a bun and placed a flat-billed Chicago bull's cap on her head. That was in fact a gift from Yasu, who lived in the U.S. for a long time. She stuffed a jacket into her backpack, as well as her wallet and phone charger, and slung the pack over her shoulder. As she headed downstairs, she heard Yasu sweeping up the mess in the kitchen.

"Ready to head off Yan-Chan? If you don't mind i'd like to stop by the bakery for a little bit to check up on everything. I have a few new employees working today."

"Yeah no problem Oba-San." Hooking her arm through Yasu's, she let herself be led outside and into her aunt's car. Sliding into the leather seat, Ayano slipped on her seatbelt and popped in her earbuds. Yasu wasn't that used to a quiet Ayano, the girl was very close to her aunt and always seemed to be talking to her, but because of the recent tragedy Yasu understood. As they drove Ayano stared out the window, mind in turmoil. Who was the girl who died? Did Ayano know her? She only had two close friends, and speaking of them her phone suddenly began pinging. Looking at her notifications she found a wall of texts sent from Osano, and Taro in the group chat. Midori also sent her quite a few texts.

Osano: Just woke up. Have you guys listened to the msg from the school?

Taro: Ya. Crazy isn't it? Do youy guyss know what happeneddd?

Osano: Wow great typos! R u even paying attention?

Taro: No I'm eating a sandwich.

Osano: You're an actual idiot.

Taro: Thx.

Taro: I see the guys installing gates and stuff on ur house Osano. Ur parents getting those 2?

Osano: Ya, they're freaking out about this stuff. Cameras and password locks 2. At least I feel safer.

Taro: Ya thankfully. Whoever killed that person was a monster.

Ayano felt a tear slide down her cheek when she heard this. A student was killed. Her peer was murdered. They would never go to college, or join their dream career, or get married, or have kids, they would never have a future. All because of one person and their psychopathic actions. One more string in the giant knot of humanity was cut, how many more till there are no threads left?

Osano: How'd they even get in?

Taro: Beats me. It could've been a student. But can we change subjects? I have a surprise.

Osano: Wow changing the subject? Could you be more heartless? What's your surprise Taro?

Taro: I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to phrase it. But Taeko is going to be attending school with us! Ayano since you don't know who that is, Taeko is my cousin. She's the same age as me, and Osano has a huge crush on her ;)

Osano: Taro if you don't shut up I'm going to break your legs…

Taro: But you're not denying it!

Osano: That's because you literally announced it to her! Yes I have a crush on her, now shut up. Ayano u there?

Ayano wiped her tear away before responding. These boys were like an extension of her family, they made her feel safe and welcome, and if anything happened to them she would shut down. To be frank Ayano seemed to find herself getting a bit annoyed at Osano's crush on Taeko, although she didn't know why.

Ayano: Ya I'm here.

Osano: Oh thank god, you scared us!

Taro: No she didn't lol

Osano: Shut up. Hey u home Yan-Chan?

Ayano: No. I'm going to my aunt's bakery for the day. My parents don't want me to be alone while the guys install everything.

Taro: Wow u guys too?

Osano: Yeah, it's gotten kinda crazy. But idk why your parents are letting u stay home alone. It's dangerous for a girl to be living with no one with her!

Ayano: I can take care of myself Osano, so don't worry. And we also live in a good neighborhood.

Before he could respond, Ayano's phone shut off. The battery died, is what it said, but she could swear it was on 82%. Thankfully she made it to the bakery.

"You ready sweetheart? You can sit in the back and charge your phone." Her aunt killed the ignition and unbuckled her seatbelt.

Ayano responded with a smile and a kiss to her cheek, "Thanks Oba-San." She unbuckled her own seatbelt and looked at the cafe. It was cozy and pink, with white and pink roses hanging almost everywhere. Bicycles were stopped outside, and she could see people enjoying cups of coffee and tea, as well as her aunts delicious smoothies. Behind the counter was a smiling girl who she recognized from the gardening club, and behind her making latte art was Amao Odayaka himself. Feeling her face flush, Ayano immediately jumped behind her aunt. Amao made Ayano feel funny, and she didn't like it.

"Hey kids! How's work been so far?" Yaso asked the two.

"It's been great Kazuki-san! Business is booming!" The girl said with a smile.

"And I've had a chance to work on my latte art." Amao responded, placing down the pitcher of frothed milk. He placed the cup down on the counter next to the girl and from his position, he had a clear view of Ayano. Seeing her, he smiled and waved, "Hi Ayano-Chan!"

"Hi Amao-senpai…" she responded with a sheepish grin.

"So you've met my niece!" Yaso said with a proud grin, "lovely girl isn't she."

"Yes! She's quite the kind one, say Yan-Chan I haven't had the chance to hang out with you in a while. Seems like you're always with Najimi-San and Yamada-San." Amao responded.

"I'm sure she'd love to spend time with you Odayaka-Kun!" Yasu turned and winked at Ayano.

"Oba-San!" Ayano hissed at her through a forced smile, "yeah Amao! We can hang out any time; you can just hang out with me and the other two."

"I would love to! But I don't think Najimi-San likes me all that much," he continued to pour more lattes.

"Well Najimi-San has to suck it up!" Yaso declared, "anyways, we ought to leave you to your work, come on Yan-Chan." Yaso hooked her arm through Ayano's and lead her to the staff lounge. It was a large room with nice areas for them to keep their items, squashy white couches, a fireplace, and huge windows. Ayano plopped down on the couch, took her charger from her bag, and charged her phone.

"Oba-San! Why'd you have to embarrass me in front of him!" At this point Ayano's blush was almost as red as that of Osano's.

"I was just teasing don't get so riled up." She ruffled her hair. "I'm going to go help those two and make a phone call to your mom, see you in a bit." She stood up and walked out of the room. As Ayano's face cooled down she looked at her phone to see it had turned back on. It was quite strange, because her phone was already at 93%. She didn't know what happened, but she quickly responded to Midori's texts and went back to the group chat.

Ayano: Srry, my phone died.

Osano: Np. Anyways as I was saying, u sure u don't need anyone 2 stay with u? If ur aunt could or maybe me and Taro.

Ayano: My aunt can't, she travels a lot. And me, staying with two boys? My mom would blow a gasket.

Osano: ur mom knows us, I think she would trust us.

Ayano: no Osano. Anyways ur parents would be worried.

Osano: Ya I guess… anyways ttyl Yan-Chan. Taeko just got here and we gotta show her around.

Ayano: c u

Just as she sent the message, Ayano heard someone sit next to her, and she jumped in the air before turning to see Amao. "Sorry if I scared you! I tried calling out your name a couple of times, but you didn't hear me. I'm off work for the rest of the day, and wanted to see how you're doing." The boy looked as warm as ever and especially pastel in the pink and white room.

"It's alright." She responded. She felt her face heating up again and quickly spun back to her her phone.

"Sooo… who are you talking to?" He sounded a bit awkward, as if he didn't know what to talk about.

"Oh just Osano," she said, and from the corner of her eye she could see his happy face falter a bit. "Do you not like Osano?"

"It's not that I don't like him," Amao responded, tucking his hair behind his ear. "It's that he seems to like being rude to me. But it's like, it's not the way he's mean to you or Taro, he's really malicious to me."

"Even if I hang out with him a lot, I never noticed that." Ayano said with surprise. Little did Ayano know, Osano despised Amao. Nobody knew why, not even Osano himself, he just did. "Whatever, he has no reason to be rude to you. You're an absolute sweetheart." Ayano slapped her hand over her mouth. Why the hell did she think saying that was a good idea? But Amao's smile only grew warmer.

"You think I'm a sweetheart?" He asked, his ears turning a bit rosy.

"Um. Yes." Ayano said, allowing her face to cool down.

"Well you are too Yan-Chan!" He declared, "I hope it's ok if I call you that, I hear Taro and Osano calling you that."

"It's no problem," she smiled at him. She liked the way her name sounded when he said it. It was soft. Like butterflies kissing her skin.

"Good!" He said. He crossed his legs and looked at her, "so Yan-Chan, I don't really know too much about you. Could you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Well I'm not the most interesting girl in the world. I like pastel blue, and taking naps." She said, playing with the bracelet on her wrist. It was a friendship bracelet she had made for herself and Midori. Hers was a light blue, and the other a spring green.

"Oh come on, that can't be it! I know there's so much more about you," he said, looking expectantly in her eyes.

"Well what do you know about me?" Ayano inquired, resting her elbow on the couch back, and her head on her arm.

"Hm well," Amao leaned into the couch, "I know that when you talk to people you look like you're focused on every word they say, even if it's the most boring thing ever. And I know that you always want people to be welcome, and that you hate it when people are mean to someone." Ayano couldn't help but blush at his words. "And I know that you always believed in me when people said I could never become a cook. And I know that I love the way you look at me." He suddenly shot up when he realized what he said.

"I-I'm sorry, that was uncalled for," he tucked his hair behind his ear again, his face a beet red.

"No! Don't be!" Ayano waved her hands in front of him. "Amao you're just about the sweetest boy I've ever met. Any compliment from you is better than a necklace of diamonds." She smiled, and softly kissed his forehead. Amao was ecstatic at her touch.

"Thanks Yan-Chan. Here," he took out a pen from his apron pocket and scribbled his number on her arm. "I'll see you Monday!" He quickly pecked her cheek, grabbed his bag, and left. When he finally left, Ayano grabbed a pillow and squealed into it. A kiss on the cheek from Amao Odayaka! Ayano was on Cloud 9! Little did she know that Amao was blushing so much he looked like a tomato. Amao's dad always told him to be a gentleman to women, and that he should treat them like queens. That means that Amao grew up to have a lot of respect towards women.

Ayano was practically dying on that couch. When she finally went home with her aunt, she could barely pay attention to anything. She added his number to her contacts, and fell asleep happily in her bed, her aunt sleeping in the guest room.

* * *

"Hiya!" A radiant Taeko greeted from the car, her parents hurriedly unpacking from the trunk.

"Hi loser," Taro laughed, pinching her cheek.

"Shut up Taro," she smiled, flicking Taro on the cheek. "And where's my favorite guy?" She said looking at Osano. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. His face reddened to the point where it looked like his head might explode.

"I guess I'm here," she laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. To an outsider, it might look like the two were dating, but the group knew Taeko was oblivious when it came to crushes. Taeko was a gorgeous seventeen year old. She was tall and curvy, with porcelain skin and rosy cheeks. Her hair was shiny and black, and reached a little past the small of her back. Osano has had to beat away multiple boys from trying to get to her.

"I can't wait to see Akademi!" She declared, grabbing Taro's phone and slipping inside.

"Give it back dingus!" Taro said chasing after her.

"Haha! No," she of course knew his password, and immediately looked at his messages. "Oooh who's Ayano? Taro Yamada, do you by any chance happen to be dating this girl?" She teased.

"No I'm not." He said, snatching his phone out of her hand.

"Hm, how boring. Anyways see you later plebs." She grabbed the blanket that was placed on the couch and threw it over her. The two boys walked upstairs to Taro's room.

"I feel like she'll never have a crush on me." Osano said, throwing himself onto Taro's bed.

"Meh, the only thing she loves is her books." Taro replied.

"Says you," Osano snapped. And he found himself losing focus, thinking of black haired beauties and how it annoyed him when Taeko asked if Ayano was Taro's girlfriend.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah! This chapter took me quite a while to finish because at first I got quite bored of writing it, but I got back into the Yan-sim kick. Anyways thank you for all the wonderful messages! I love you all and thank you for the messages 3 see you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm feeling a bit lazy today and don't feel like writing an author's note right now, so I hope you all understand! Thank you for the support and I love you all!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Yandere simulator or any of the characters used in this story.**

 **The cover art was created by Suralixi on Instagram**

* * *

Oko Ruto wasn't interested in Ayano. Correction, he was interested in her, just not _romantically_. At first anyways. There was something weird about this girl, something unexplainable. And unexplainable was something Oko specializes in. It all started when she first passed the Occult Club's "room". Technically it was a book club, however when the school staff wasn't around they rolled out the items needed for their gatherings. Anyways, the members phones started going haywire. Calls weren't going out, screens began flashing, and batteries that were previously at 90% were dying. While most people would be contacting Saikou corporations to get their phones fixed, the club members knew that the glitching had to be paranormal. How is it that after the Aishi girl left their part of the school their phones worked fine?

This didn't always happen however, because sometimes stranger things happened. Candles were blown out, books slammed shut, lights flickered. All when the Aishi girl passed their room. Their first thoughts were that the girl was paranormal in some way, so they of course began stalking her. You may think that's really creepy, but to the Occult club they were doing the school a favor. If they could keep the girl on a leash they could understand what she was and how to get rid of her. Turns out though, they were extremely incorrect. She was so normal it almost hurt watching her. All she did was pay attention and work in classes, talk with her friends during breaks, and go to the cooking club during lunch and after school. At this point the average person would've given up, however Oko was not your average person.

So she's not paranormal. But there had to be something following her, something that could hurt her. At this point they were doing her a favor. After reading through dozens of books, Oko finally found what he was looking for. A spell which would allow him to look into the spirit world. The spirits won't be able to see him, so they can't do anything, however Oko can observe the school and see what was going on. Setting up the necessary items, the Occult club gathered in the room and around Oko. Taking the ritual knife, he sliced his finger and dropped his blood in the bowl in front of him. Doing the last part of ritual, he closed his eyes and began to breathe slowly. His skin began to tingle, and he suddenly let out a loud gasp.

Opening his eyes, the world seemed the same to him, they concluded that the spell didn't work. However he really saw what it was meant to do when he saw the Aishi girl in the courtyard. She was talking to Odayaka with a completely smitten look on her face. The boy's gentle face looked as if he were cradling a kitten when he looked at her. Behind Aishi was another figure, no not a figure, _a spirit._ A tall slim girl, clad in the Akademi uniform in black and white. She was hovering off the ground, her skin bone white, her hair pulled into two pigtails that floated around her head, and her arms and legs were covered in black pulsing veins. She turned to look at Oko, and her face made him shiver. She would've been beautiful, if it weren't for her eyes being completely blacked out, and black liquid being poured from her eyes and mouth.

She smiled at him, and put her finger to her mouth. Suddenly just as he saw her, she was gone. Who was she? Why was she stalking Aishi? Oko suddenly found himself in something he wished he'd never become a part of.

* * *

"But Risa-Sensei, I can't possibly be failing your class! If I fail that means..." Asu Rito was having an argument with his teacher. He had been failing her class and she was not the type to accept a failing student.

"That means you'll be pulled from the sports club and put in an enrichment class. Rito-San I know you really enjoy sports, but a failing grade is unacceptable in Akademi." She crossed her arms and stared at him. Shiori Risa was quite the strict teacher, though to be fair she wasn't the strictest teacher in Akademi.

"Please Risa-Sensei! I'll do anything to stay in the sports club!" Asu was very invested in his sports, some people even said he would grow to be an Olympic gold medalist.

"You have two options," she began to collect her items and head to the teachers lounge to grade papers. "You either attend a cram school, or find a tutor. If you don't pull your grades up in a month you'll be pulled out of your club." His teacher seemed not to understand how expensive cram schools were. His parents would of course pay for it - a majority of the students attending Akademi had rich parents - but if his parents were to pay for it they wouldn't buy him any new sports equipment. And he desperately needed new sports equipment. So he needed a tutor, but who could he ask? There was Yamada-san, he was quite the smart guy. But he wasn't the greatest at teaching, and was pretty impatient. The bell for lunch had rung five minutes earlier, so he headed off to find his friends. While there he passed a group of first year students looking at the marks they had gotten for their testing. This looked like the advanced classes as the students were talking about subjects he had yet to learn in second year.

"Yan-chan I don't get how you always manage to get top marks in class, this is second year stuff!" A green haired yelled at a black haired girl as they looked at the long list of names.

"You just have to work hard, that's all there is to it," the black haired girl crossed her arms and stared at the list. Her expression was aloof and her eyes stared daggers at the board. "I'm gonna go see Taro and Osano, they needed to tell me something. I'll call you after school." The girls waved at each other and parted ways. A genius first year who easily learned second year subjects? He would have to ask Yamada-san if he could introduce her to him. For now though, all Asu wanted to do was eat, he was starving.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, where'd you want me to meet you guys?" Ayano was talking to Osano on the phone, but she was feeling a bit hangry.

"I told you twenty times idiot! We're on the roof, now hurry up!" Ayano was used to this from Nono, he hated that nickname but Ayano thought it was cute, he tended to act like this a lot.

"Ok Nono, I'll be there soon," she hung up before he could respond. She began to walk to the roof, hopping up the stairs like a ballerina. That morning she had been in a hurry to school, so she couldn't pack herself a lunch, thankfully though Osano usually packed her a lunch. "I'm here! What is it you-" Ayano's voice faltered when she saw a gorgeous girl sitting next to Osano. They were talking and laughing with each other, is this why Osano hadn't talked with her in a while? She suddenly felt herself growing a bit jealous.

"Oh Yan-Chan," Taro shot up, happy for an excuse to stop listening to Osano and the girl. "We asked you up here to meet my cousin, this is Taeko, Taeko this is Ayano Aishi."

"Hi Yan-Chan! It's a pleasure to meet you," She stood up and Ayano held her hand out to shake but Taeko just gave her a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Yamada-senpai," Taeko had to say, Ayano's cold expression made her a bit upset. The stories she had heard from Taro and Osano were that Ayano was a warm loving girl, however this girl in front of her seemed like a completely different person.

"No need to be so formal! Just call me Taeko-chan," Taeko had to admit though, the girl seemed to be very kind to Osano and Taro. Her face softened when she looked at the boys.

"Alright," she walked over to Osano and Taro. "You never told me your cousin would be coming today," she hissed at Taro.

"I'm sorry! I was distracted with trying to show her around," he bowed in apology.

"It's fine, don't apologize," she went over to the bench and sat next to Taro. Taeko day where she was before, between Taro and Osano. This was actually Ayano's spot, but she didn't want to seem rude so she didn't say anything.

"Oh! Taeko-Chan," Osano pulled out a box wrapped in a soft blue cloth, he usually gave it to Ayano, as she always forgot a lunch. "I know you forgot to pack a lunch this morning, so I took some extra time to make you this," he held it out to her.

"Osano-kun! You're so sweet, thank you," she took the bag from him. "Whatever girl is going to date you is lucky," Osano's cheeks reddened at the statement.

"T-That's not what I made this for! Just eat it you idiot," he took out his own pink box.

"Did you forget your lunch?" Taro whispered to Ayano as the other two were talking.

"Yes," Ayano was mad. This girl just shows up and suddenly Osano doesn't want to be around her anymore? What does she have that Ayano doesn't? Ayano shook her head, these were childish thoughts. She couldn't keep having them. Taro gave her a little frown, but suddenly they heard the door to the rooftop slide open.

"Yan-chan!" Amao smiled at her, "I know you forgot a lunch, so I made you something." He handed her a bento, it smelled delicious and the food was decorated to look so cute!

"Amao-Kun, thank you," she smiled as she took his bento, but Amao could only look at Taeko.

"I could have made her something you know!" Osano yelled at Amao. Amao just showed him away.

"Of course you could've," he held out his hand to Taeko, "its a pleasure to meet you Yamada-San, I'm Amao Odayaka."

"Oh! You already know my name it seems, well it's a pleasure to meet you Odayaka-San." Ayano was once again angry. Amao of course was still very close to Ayano, but looking and speaking to Taeko made him feel conflicted. He said he loved to be with her, was that a lie? What was with this Taeko girl?!

"I need to use the washroom, I'll be back," Ayano stood, and before anyone could say anything, left. In truth she wasn't going to the washroom, she was instead going to eat her bento in class. She didn't want to be anywhere near her friends at the moment. But Ayano felt strange, as if someone was watching her. She stood still and pretended to read a message tacked onto a bulletin board, the person following her suddenly stopped and pretended to be looking at their phone. It was Oko Ruto. "Ruto-senpai, why are you following me?" Ayano recognized him from the club leader seats when they had to meet in the auditorium.

"Oh! I um…" his face reddened in embarrassment. "I saw you were upset about Yamada-San stealing your friends from you." Ayano angrily pulled a poster from the board for the music club and shoved it into her bag.

"I'm not upset! I just…" she stomped over to her locker, Oko following her, "I find it so unfair… I've always had trouble making friends, and now that I have some they're all gravitating away from me…" she placed a few books in her locker.

"I understand Aishi-San, I've always had trouble making friends. But I-I um… I could maybe be your friend… if you want I mean who would want to be friends with a creepy loser like me-," she placed a finger to his mouth.

"You're not a creepy loser Ruto-San, you've helped all the people in the Occult club make friends. I believe you're amazing." He reddened at her praise and hid his face behind his book. His face brightened, and he pulled something out his pocket. It was a golden chain with a small black crystal on its end.

"This is for you Aishi-San. I've sensed negative energy around you, this might help. It's black tourmaline, it cleanses negative energies and keeps you safe and healthy." She smiles and took the necklace, slipping it over her head.

"Thanks Ruto-Senpai," she smiled at him. He started to say something but stopped when his wandered behind her. He began to stutter, and his eyes widened in horror. "What is it?" He only pointed behind her. Turning around, she saw the mangled bloody body of a student. And a blood curdling scream came from her mouth and echoed throughout the entire school. She fell back into Oko's arms, feeling herself hyperventilate. Teachers and students ran into entrance, voices yelling and phone calls being made.

The world around Ayano seemed to speed up, it was all a blur. Until she looked at who had been murdered. "Kuu-dere!" She screamed. Her voice growing thinner as she yelled. Oko held her back, and she clawed at his arms, screaming and crying, until she fell limp into him. "I didn't even get to say goodbye." Because as it turns out, Ayano did meet Kuu-dere and their friendship only grew. But after middle school they promised they would never say goodbye, only, "until I see you again."

She heard yells ensue behind her, and Osano barreled in, pushing away Oko and pulling Ayano into his embrace. She cried, not having the energy to scream anymore, holding on to Osano like he was her anchor.

Police sirens.

Flashing lights.

Another thread cut from the tangle of the world. At least, that's how Info-Kun saw it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yandere simulator or any of the characters used in this story.**

 **The cover art was created by Suralixi on Instagram**

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nemesis flinched as the red haired boy in front of him slammed his hands down on the table. "I didn't tell you to kill Kuu-dere, you directly went against my orders."

"I had no choice," the black haired boy narrowed his eyes at Info-kun,"Aishi-San was about to find Murasaki-san's corpse. No one can link the murders to bullying, they'll figure out the hit man service has started up again."

"So your course of action was to not distract her, but instead to murder her best friend? Do you know how emotionally damaging that is?" He was holding onto his head, "not to mention someone could've seen you, students are all around the school during lunch. And people just think the murders are by some spiteful student, they're too dumb to connect the dots."

"I don't understand why you care about that girl so much. And Kuu-Dere was the only person around, I had been trying to dispose of the body when she caught me. And why'd you make me leave Ronshaku's body?" His blank eyes stared Info-Kun down, however the man was unnerved.

"It's not that I care, it's Aishi's mom," he ran his fingers through his hair, "if Ayano is anything like her mother, she won't rest until justice is served. The more damage we do to her, the more anger and determination take over her thoughts. And Ronshaku was a warning to the principal, but he wont do anything. I have too much against him."

"So she'll start getting curious… and she'll start asking more questions…" Info-Kun huffed and fell into his chair, slumping down.

"And she'll figure us out," he turned in his chair, studying the monitor in front of him.

"Then let me get rid of her!" Nemesis jumped up, his chair falling behind him.

"Listen to yourself you moron!" Info-Kun spun around and stiffened in his seat. "Her mom works for 'Saikou Corp', meaning she has all the resources needed to take us down. And she _will_ find out who hurt her daughter."

"How could Saikou Corps allow someone to use their resources for themselves?" Nemesis questioned.

"Mr. Saikou has a… soft spot, per say, for Aishi. So you need to be careful," he fiddled with his head phone's cord, "and I have some information for you."

"How much will it cost?" He knew what Info-Kun wanted. The sick pervert took payment in panty shots. It was to sell to other boys, he said, but Nemesis couldn't believe it.

"This'll be on me, as it pertains to both of us. In a week, Megamo Saikou will be returning for his second year of schooling," Nemesis cursed when he heard this news. Megamo meant the student council, which meant a difficult time continuing his work. "Destroy any evidence that could link you to the crimes, delete any photos from your phone, delete my number. I'll go MIA for a while."

"What am I supposed to do without work? I won't be able to pay the bills, do you expect me to be kicked out of my apartment?" Living alone was a terrible situation, however Nemesis had no other choice. He never wants to live with his aunt or estranged father, and the accident that took his mom… he doesn't like to think about it.

"Just gather information for me. Email it to me from home once you get it. Especially get as much as you can from Ayano, I'll somehow get you transferred into her class." He began to type away at his computer, and Nemesis stood up to leave.

"I'll see you soon," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Mhm, and be careful," with that Nemesis turned to leave, walking to his class.

* * *

"Tell us what you can about Kuu-dere," the police officer in front of Ayano asked, holding a pen to his notepad. They were just outside the school gates, Ayano tiredly resting against Osano. He hadn't let go of her until they had first reunited.

"She um…" Ayano's voice caught in her throat as she recalled everything, "she was always distant… she never really liked to open up to many people. She never had any friends other than Midori and I, and definitely not any enemies. I don't know why anyone would do this-," she stopped before she would start crying again.

"Thank you, that'll be it for now," the officer walked away and Osano wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. She hugged him, finding comfort in his soft embrace.

"Yan-chan!" a scream was heard from the crowd, the crying girl's head shot up to find Midori. The green haired girl was crying, tears rolling down her face. Amao was walking next to her, comforting the girl with an upset look on his face. Ayano shot out of Osano's embrace to her crying friend and bumped into someone else.

"Woah slow down there," she looked up to see a purple haired boy looking down at her with worried eyes. His hair was in a long curly ponytail to the side, pinned with roses. A soft velvety cape was clipped to his shoulders, "hey take a deep breathe, you can't think rationally while crying." She wiped her nose and tears onto her arm, and walked passed him. He however followed her, what was with boys and following? She didn't care, she needed to talk to Midori.

"Yan-chan," the girls held onto each other, sobs racking Midori's body. Amao had to admit, Ayano kind of looked dead inside. He wrapped his arms around the two girls, providing them comfort. Meanwhile the purple haired boy walked away, going to wherever purple haired boys go.

"We'll be ok Midori, it'll be alright," Ayano's voice broke. The two girls had been through hell and back with each other. But as insensitive as these words sounded, Ayano couldn't emotionally damage Midori any more. She needed to keep the girl happy, she was like a source of happiness for everyone else. But in the back of her mind, Ayano was already thinking of ways to find out who caused this.

"Yan chan!" Ayano heard Taro's voice yell, and she broke away from the two. He barreled towards her and wrapped her in a warm protective hug. It wasn't as comforting as Osano's or Amao's, but it still made her feel a million times safer. He pulled away slightly to wipe away the tears on her face in an act of familial comfort. "My parents are driving Osano, Taeko, and I home. It isn't safe to walk home anymore, not after two deaths. You have to let us take you home." She nodded at him, grateful for the offer. The four walked out of the school to where groups of students waited to be picked up. Taro's mother slid up to the school entrance in her car and the group went to sit inside. She dropped Ayano off at home, and waited until the girl had locked the gate in front of her house and went inside.

"Why?" Ayano asked to no one in particular, "why is this happening to us?" She dropped to her knees and stared at the floor, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

"And why'd you call us here?" One of the drama club members asked Kizano.

"With what's been going on in the school recently, I think we need a little boost in morale," he placed his hands on his hips. He had called the members together to the cafe the group frequented. Unbeknownst to him was that it was owned by Ayano's aunt. "A play should brighten up the spirits of everyone at the school," he clapped his hands together.

"Oh are we going to do Romeo and Juliet?" Heikin exclaimed, sitting on the couch. The girl was very enthusiastic, however her acting skills were mediocre at best. It's not that Kizano was rude, he just had to tell the truth. And it was obvious to everyone in the club that the girl had a huge crush on him, however he couldn't reciprocate the feelings. He had seen the way she treated the shyer students at school, and he definitely couldn't date someone so rotten. Not only would it bring his reputation down, but it would also taint the image of the drama club. Although Kizano had to admit that he was being a bit hypocritical, after all he was thought to be pompous and rude at school. People loved him and at the same time hated him, he couldn't blame them though. Kizano was a bit of a drama king himself, he just wished people who hated him wouldn't pretend like they were best friends. Fake people were his least favorite type of people.

"Well we've already done that, that was last year's production. I was thinking we could do an American musical, after all I just came back from there," he placed his hand to his chest, making him look quite dramatic.

"A modern play or something older?" One of the members asked.

"I was thinking something more modern, preferably a romance," romances were where Kizano excelled, after all he himself was quite flirtatious. Every girl in school could agree, well, every girl except one. Her name started with "Aya" and ended with "no".

"Oh! "La La Land" is quite popular these days!" One of the girls called out, "and it has such a beautiful bittersweet ending," she swooned a bit at the thought of such a production.

"Oh I've seen that! But the main characters don't even end up together in the end, what kind of romance is that?" Heikin asked, "how about a modern musical with a historical twist? The musical "Hamilton" receives a lot of praise."

Kizano thought a bit, "Well I need some time to think. How about we take a vote tomorrow at school?" The large group began to chatter in agreement and nodded their heads at him. "Alright it's settled then, think it over everyone!"

The boy stood and walked away from the group, to order one of the many delicious options the cafe offered. He noticed in the edge of his vision that there was a boy glowering at him in the corner of the cafe. He recognized him as the leader of the Occult club, Oko Ruto. "Good afternoon Oko, reading up on ghosts?" He sneered at the boy.

"Leave me alone Kizano," he looked down at his book. The boy had always tended to be shy.

"I should be the one asking you to do that. Do you throw dirty looks at everyone who passes you?" He questioned, walking up to his table.

"No only the as-," Kizano cut him off by slamming his hands down on the table. The cafe was quite busy, so it wasn't very loud and didn't draw too much attention. However the boy's coffee had spilled all over his book.

"I'd watch what you'd say Death Boy. I have everyone in this damn school wrapped around my pinky, I can make them turn on anyone I want." Kizano used to be the nicest boy anyone would meet, but business corrupted him. He had learned to think with a "every man for himself" attitude. And one little loser in high school wasn't going to ruin his shot at getting as many connections as possible. He opened his mouth to retort, a furious expression on his face, before the owner walked up to the two.

"Is there a problem here?" She asked the two, her hands resting on her hips.

"No of course not ma'am," Kizano flashed her one of his gorgeous smiles, it usually won over an argument. However Yaso was _very_ stubborn, that's probably where Ayano herself got it from. After all both of her parents were quite sweet, maybe Yaso just rubbed off on her.

"Alright then. If you could please remove your hands from the table," he quickly jerked his hands off of the table. She handed Oko a few napkins, and he anxiously began dabbing at the coffee stains. "Would you like me to take your order?" She asked, still peeved at the boy.

He gave her a sheepish grin, "um… yes please."

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for waiting for this chapter, I really appreciate your patience. Before I finish off, I'd just like to apologize for every chapter i've written so far being quite short, however I have quite a bit of trouble writing longer chapters. Im really sorry if i've dissapointed anyone, so I hope you can all understand. Finally, i'd like to say that soon i'm going on a vacation with my parents out of state, and can't update or start a longer upload until I'm back. So instead i'll be writing a one-shot book, so look out for that!

My friend also made a new cover for the story! You can find her on Instagram at "Suralixi" and on youtube under the same name.

Thanks for reading the story, see you next time! 3


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone! If you didn't know, my vacation isn't until tenth of this month, sorry for not specifying.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Yandere simulator or any of the characters used in this story.**

 **The cover art was created by Suralixi on Instagram**

* * *

Osoro Shidesu was just an average juvenile kid. And like most juvenile kids, he was always sneaking out of the house. While most would sneak out to conduct in illegal activity, tonight Osoro was surveying his new school, Akademi High. The academy was set atop a hill, a white path leading up to it. Large old Sakura trees lined the pathway, and younger trees with small buds were behind the school walls. Speaking of the walls, they were tall and strong, as if instead of being made to keep people out, they were meant to keep students in. The archway above the gate was grand yet dainty, a Sakura blossom framed in the middle, the Saikou symbol hidden within the flower. He leaned against a pillar and stared through the metal bars of the gate, surveying the entrance to the school. While he studied the glass doors of the building, he heard quiet footsteps approaching him. His head shot around to find a group of boys standing there.

"Osoro Shidesu himself. What's a guy like you doing at a prissy rich kid school at eight o'clock?" The boy in the front called out to him, his arms crossed. Osoro recognized him as one of the kids he used to go to school with. He would constantly harass him, never giving the boy a break. He was one of the only kids who knew his background, who his father was and what he did for a living. His dad was the leader of one of the most influential clans, or gangs, in Japan. The clan even managed to spread to the U.S.

"What's it to you?" He crossed his arms and glared at the boys.

"Oh nothing," he walked up to Osoro and glared at him, "just that a guy like you would be seen in Buraza's red light district, not outside of a school."

Osoro sneered at him, "Really? I've heard from the brothel that you're one of their frequent customers." The boy's face twisted into an ugly snarl, and his arm sailed up to catch Osoro in the chin. He wiped at the trickle of blood that came from his mouth, and sent his fist into the boy's ear, catching him off guard and causing him to fall. Suddenly the group of boys flocked Osoro, punching and kicking him in every direction. He managed to block quite a few of the hits, but a majority of them hit. He fought back best he could, forcing himself through the group of boys. "What the hell is wrong with you people?" He exclaimed, catching the leg of a boy who decided to kick him.

"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with you and your sick family?" The boy who had originally spoken to him stood up to face the boy. Osoro had been beaten and bloodied, and had to limp over and lean up against a tree to keep himself stable. "Your crazy dad murdered half of our fathers, apparently that's business." He punched Osoro in the face, right in the eye. "And you're gonna pay for all the mistakes your dad made. Every person he killed," he sent a punch into Osoro's stomach, "every family he broke," a kick to his knee. Osoro buckled and slid down, all the pain in his body too much to handle, "hopefully it'll be a good message to your damned dad." Osoro heard the boys begin to rush towards him and he did what any rational human would, he ran. Sure, it seems unlikely that a big tough guy like Osoro would run from a fight, but he wasn't suicidal. He was severely outnumbered and no amount of damage he did could amount to what they could do.

So he ran down the streets of the rich neighborhood of Buraza Town, his feet pounding against the pavement. The amount of adrenaline pumping through his body managed to subdue the pain he was suffering from. As he ran on he heard the shouts of boys behind him, and he kept running. Eventually he lost them, however he could hear them nearby, possibly on the neighboring block. He slowly jogged to a stop and leaned against someone's gate, holding onto it with a look of extreme pain on his face. His eye had swollen shut, and his face and body were bruised and bloody. A trickle of blood came from his mouth, and quite a bit from his nose and eye as well. Suddenly he heard the boy's shouting, and he knew they would find him soon. As he struggled to stand up, the gate moved from his hand as it slid back.

"Quick, get in," a pale raven haired girl whispered to him. After seeing his pathetic attempt at moving, she wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and helped hoist him up. She quickly walked him behind the walls of her home, and pressed buttons on a keypad next to the gate, locking it shut. She helped him walk up and into her house, locking and bolting the door behind her. She laid him down on her couch, and he slung his arm over his stomach, watching her. She worriedly peeked through her home's blinds. His eyes scanned around the room, it was a relatively cozy living place. However Osoro couldn't be too comfortable, this was a stranger after all. After hearing the boys run past her house, she sighed and turned back around to look at him. "Oh! Hold on," she quickly hurried into the kitchen, returning with a bottle of Advil and a glass of water. She quickly unscrewed the childproof cap and shook out a pill into her hand. She held it out to him, and he tiredly held out a hand, she placed it into his palm and he studied the pill quickly. He could confirm that it was an Advil, the pill looking the same, having the tiny script and the copyright sign as well. He put it into his mouth and washed it down with the water.

"Who are you and why'd you help me," he asked. Osoro had been taught to think that nobody was kind for no reason, not even a child.

"Oh, right. I'm Ayano Aishi, a first year at Akademi. And I couldn't just let you die on my curb, why? Do you want me to call the police on those boys?" She stood straighter in her seat.

"No!" He shouted at her. Police would bring attention to him, and the minute they heard the name Shidesu they'd be taking him and his father to prison. "Please don't, I'll tell you my name, but please don't call them." She had a concerned look on her face.

"Alright, if it's what you want." He studied her face. She had soft eyes; they were black and sparkled a bit, even in the dark. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her bangs curling around her pale slender neck. She reminded him of the girls who read books and stayed away from preppy kids, definitely not the kind of girl who'd let a gang leader's son in.

"I'm," he gasped as the pain hit him like a wrecking ball.

"Crap!" She quietly said. Wrapping her arm around him again, she led him to her kitchen table, letting him sit on top. She quickly ducked under the sink, and pulled out a first aid kit. Taking out a washcloth from a cabinet, she wet it and gently began to clean his face and arms. He winced, however he had dealt with much worse pain than this. She was so close that he could see the puffiness under her eyes, as if she had been crying. He decided not to pry. "Your name is?" She threw the slightly bloody cloth into the trash, and started to carefully apply petroleum jelly onto his cuts.

"I'm Osoro," she began to dab his facial wounds with the petroleum jelly.

"Got a last name? Don't worry I won't tell anyone," she took out bandages and wrapped them around his arms.

He couldn't trust this girl, she was an Aishi. Her mother had been hunting his father down for a year, and wouldn't stop until she found him. But this girl wasn't reacting in any way when she heard his first name, which paired with his appearance would be a dead giveaway. "Shidesu, Osoro Shidesu."

"Well Shidesu-senpai, these are quite bad cuts you have here. What were those boys doing to you, and what are you doing out this late?" She had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach his face, holding back his bangs and applying bandages on his face.

"I was just checking out Akademi, it'll be my new school soon. I don't know those boys," He fibbed a bit, but he couldn't let her know who his father was. He was surprised that she didn't know who he was from his last name, "they just started getting in my face and were threatening me."

"Hm… I don't know what a group of guys like that would be doing in this area. But I'm glad your ok," she pulled his hair back and tied it up with the band on her wrist. She gently began to check his neck and face with her fingers for any breaks. To be honest Osoro enjoyed it, he was a touch starved boy. Besides punches and kicks from fights, he hadn't had a tender touch since his mother… he didn't like to think about it. "I hope you enjoy Akademi, I'm just surprised you're transferring so late in the year." It's true, June wasn't the smartest time to join class there. It was only a month until the first term of the year ended and summer began. However he would be back for the second term of his first year.

"My dad wanted me to go to a good school, and an opening just came up," she winced at his words. At least this time he wasn't lying, his dad really wanted him to go to school, however he still wanted him to follow in his legacy.

She hummed, "Well isn't your dad worried about your absence?"

"He doesn't usually care. He doesn't see me too often. A lot of the time I disappear for months on end, and he doesn't mind. Once I was even gone for two years." Osoro's dad understood that he could take care of himself, and didn't mind his son leaving.

She whistled in surprise as she worked on his face, "my parents aren't home too much either, they've been on a trip in America for the past year. My mom says it may stretch out for longer, and they never have the time to visit," she had a sad look on her face. "So um, when are you going back. I mean, I don't mind you staying here if you need."

"That would be nice," he agreed. Any neglected boy would jump after the woman who showed him any sort of care, Osoro included. "Um, I could sleep on the couch. I have some clothes in my backpack." He had planned on disappearing from home for a while, maybe staying with a friend, so he had prepared a bag. It was currently laying on the floor.

"Oh no! Definitely not, you need proper rest. You can sleep in the guest room, it's right next to mine." She held out her hand and he took it, allowing her to help him walk up the stairs and into a room right next to another. It was spacious yet cozy, smelled of vanilla, and had soft and pretty furniture. She placed his bag onto the floor next to the bed, and let him lay down on the bed. "I'm right next door if you need anything, and the restroom is right across from you." She stood up to leave, and as she was at the door he called out to her.

"Hey Aishi-San," she looked back at him, "thanks for taking me in. It's not every day a stranger helps someone out."

"Shidesu-senpai, there's no need to thank me, it's what a decent human being would do. Get a good night's sleep, ok? Don't dwell too much." She silently shut the door behind her, and he felt himself drift off to sleep. This was the first time he had felt safe in a long time. And he finally fell into a sweet, dreamless sleep.

* * *

After Ayano came home and fell, she hefted herself off the floor and did what she always did when she felt helpless, she took a warm shower. After drying her hair and changing, she swallowed a cup of water and attempted to sleep. She tossed and turned in bed, all her thoughts on Kuudere. Tears began to once again pour down her cheeks. She couldn't believe her best friend was- no, she couldn't even bear the thought. As she stared at her ceiling, she suddenly began to hear shouts coming from outside. Quickly rolling out of bed, she went to her window and peeked through a curtain. She couldn't see much, but could make out a man leaning on her gate. Scratch that, he looked around the same age as her, albeit a bit mature.

Kuudere always told her to take care of the people society wouldn't care for. Kuudere would help this boy. Ayano had to. After quickly making sure the windows were locked and blinds drawn in her house, she ran down the stairs and quietly unlocked her door. Slipping outside she quickly padded towards the gate, and buzzed in the password. She let him in and made sure the gate and door were locked tightly behind her. She dressed his wounds and let him stay with her. It's what Kuudere would've done. He was quite attractive as well, however things such as ones attractiveness were always ignored by Ayano. So she let the attractive gang leader's son stay in her home..

After hearing Osoro's last name she recalled her mom talking about the Shidesu family awhile back. After asking her who they were, she told Ayano they were a family friend. So immediately she believed her, why would her mother lie? For all Ayano knew, her mother was a photographer for Saikou Corp, not some secret agent bent on taking down a dangerous and blood thirsty Mafia. She had let in a serpent, and it had curled up defenselessly in her lap.

* * *

Osoro opened his eyes to see golden early morning light filtering through his window. He looked around, panicked for a moment at the unfamiliar surroundings, but remembered the events of last night and calmed down again. He sat in bed, the pain of his wounds throbbing a bit. He heard a knock at his door and assumed it was Ayano. "You can come in," she pushed the door open gently and came in holding a tray of food.

"I thought you would appreciate a breakfast in bed," she placed the elevated tray on the bed and he hungrily dug into it. She had made rice, grilled fish, miso soup, nato, kobachi, and a green salad.

"Didn't know you could cook this well," he had only known her for a day. That was a stupid thing to say.

"Oh, this isn't honestly amazing food. I just copied it out of my moms book. If you want to taste good cooking, my friend Amao makes amazing food," she sat at a chair next to his bed. "And I put an icepack down for you, for your eye."

"Thanks," he managed to say through his full mouth. He swallowed and looked at her, "if you don't mind, I think I need shower and some time to brush my teeth."

"Oh of course!" She played with her bangs a bit, "I'll be down stairs." She stood up to walk out.

"Hey, thanks." He stuttered out. She smiled back at him.

"No problem Shidesu-senpai," She gently shut the door behind him, leaving him with a tray of food and an ice pack. He pressed the bag of ice onto his eye and set the tray aside, gently scooting over to the edge of the bed to rummage through his bag for his phone. He found it and quickly went to one of his contacts, tapping it and hitting call.

It rang twice before being answered, "And where the hell did you run off to?" The Yakuza shouted at him through the phone. He was his father's assistant, and everyone called him "The Yakuza" or "Yakuza", and Osoro had gotten used to it from a young age. "I've been worried sick, unlike your father I actually worry as to what you've been doing."

"I was checking out Akademi High, and some kids from my old school came out and started a damn riot. I ran away and you'll never believe what happened," of course Osoro would tell him. Even though the girl had shown him nothing but kindness, Ryoba Aishi had to be taken down.

"This better be good," he just knew Yakuza was crossing his arms wherever he was.

"Oh it is. So after running from the boys, I collapsed on someone's gate. They came out hearing the boys nearby and let me in, fixed me up, and gave me somewhere to stay. It's Ayano Aishi," he heard him suck in a breath.

"You're in the Aishi's home? Damn, how do you even get yourself into these situations," he heard him huff on the other line before going silent. "Wait no, this is perfect. You got into the home of the Aishi family. Is her daughter there alone? We could use her. Stay there for a while, make sure she trusts you. Then we can take her, use her against her mother." Osoro felt a bit guilty hearing that he would be using the kind girl, however if it meant never having to be in hiding again, then he would be fine with it.

"Alright don't worry, I know what to do." He hung up and shoved it back into his bag, picking it up and trudging into the bathroom. He went inside and locked the door behind him, stripping off his clothes and tossing them on the floor. He studied the wounds covering his body, gently touching the bruises and the wounds covered by bandages. The scaly tattoo that snaked up his side was practically covered in blood. He quickly jumped into the shower, letting the hot water run over him. Would he let The Yakuza take Ayano? For now he really didn't have an answer to that question, but he feared getting closer to the girl would make him attached. So he would do everything he could to not fall too deep into those sparkly black eyes, and try to make her instead trust him.

* * *

Ayano quickly changed out of her pajamas and into her uniform, brushing her hair and staring at herself in the mirror. She thought about the way Taeko looked and immediately began to harshly asses her body. She was pale, but didn't have the gorgeous porcelain skin Taeko had. She was tall, but she didn't have the long slender legs that Taeko did. Ayano learned what it felt like to be jealous of someone. Taeko was perfect, Osano had a crush on her, Amao did, she had seen the way Oko looked at her, there were rumors that some guy named Asu was going to try to ask her out.

It just made Ayano mad. Especially when she was realizing she had feelings for Osano and Amao. She heard the water running from Osoro's shower and remembered she had to get ready for school. Quickly spraying on some perfume, she dabbed fragrance onto her wrists, and pulled on her socks. She went down stairs, and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She heard the water stop running up stairs, Osoro's quiet footsteps padding above her into his room. After a while he came downstairs, wearing the Akademi pants uniform and a white button down shirt. Around his shoulders hung an oversized jacket, the ends being extremely tattered.

"Hey, do you mind fixing my bandages? I have some wounds on my back and chest you missed." He sat down on the couch next to her.

"Sure, I'll be right back," she walked to the kitchen and took out the first aid kit again, walking back to find him watching her. She fixed up the wounds on his face and arms again and waited for him to unbutton his shirt so she could check there. "The wounds here are worse than on your face! How is that even possible?" It was probably because she didn't bandage them and he had slept like that. She disinfected them and used more petroleum jelly, covering them with bandages once more. He buttoned up his shirt again and placed the tattered jacket back around his shoulders.

"Thanks Aishi," he ruffled her hair and she annoyingly fixed it.

"Hey, it took me a while to put my hair up," she whined, redoing her ponytail and earning a laugh from Osoro.

"So, when do you walk to school?" He asked looking up at her wall clock.

"I wait for my friends Taro and Osano to come get me, then we all walk to school together," the universe seemed to love coincidences, as the bell at her gate gave off a buzz. "That should be them now." She stood up and he followed her to the genkan, both of them slipping on their shoes. Ayano grabbed her school bag and the two headed out the door.

Taro, Taeko, and Osano stood at the gate. Taro smiled and called out his daily, "morning Yan-Chan…" but instead of ending with a smile his voice faltered and his eyes shot to Osoro.

"Morning!" She punched in the gate password **.**

"Who's your… friend?" Osano scowled as the gate opened up.

"Oh! Right sorry, this is Osoro. His parents are a family friend, and he's going to be attending Akademi. He's from out of town so he's going to be staying here." The two slipped out of the gate and Ayano locked it behind her.

"So you'll be staying home alone… with a boy…" Osano was angry. Not only because she was staying home with a boy, but also because he was an extremely handsome man who looked like he was in a gang of some sort.

"That's what you're worried about?" Osoro inquired. "Don't worry Matchstick, I'm a gentleman."

"Don't call me that?" He scowled at him, walking over to Ayano, and taking her hand.

Osoro laughed, "I don't even know her that well, calm down ginger." He looked at Taeko and stopped laughing. "And we haven't been introduced." Ayano noticed that Taeko was eyeing Osano and Ayano's entwined fingers

"I'm Taeko, Taro's cousin," she looked upset, maybe jealous? Ayano didn't know why, the girl was oblivious, and Osano didn't notice.

"We should get going to school, or we'll be late," Taro said, quickly walking past the group and towards the school.

"Yeah alright," Ayano slipped her hand out of Osano's and went to follow the boy.

* * *

"Akademi High School, really? It's hard to believe Father would let you go back to Akademi, after all you're the golden child of Saikou Corp," Kencho Saikou was the pompous and annoying younger brother of Megamo Saikou. The only reason he was such a pest was because he was extremely jealous of his older brother. Megamo was born to take over Saikou Corp, while Kencho was left behind in his shadow. Sure, Megamo felt extremely guilty about their situation, but his brother was practically a virus, always on his case about everything.

"Don't forget why the school was founded," he reminded his brother and took a sip from his bowl of hōtō.

"Yes, yes, I've heard the story a million times. Grandfather founded the school for Aunty, to prepare her to become a CEO. And then she abandoned the family and left the company to Father." He smirked at Megamo, stirring his food in its bowl. "I'm just surprised he pulled you out after your first year, studying in America? While I had to stay here and go to Junior High with a bunch of morons," a spiteful look took over his face.

"Stop playing with your food," his brother stared at him from across the long table. The Saikou family lived in a large and expensive penthouse in Buraza Town. The huge dining room they were currently in looked even larger with only two people, and a maid, in it. "Father took me out after my first year because of his business trip to America, he wanted to keep me close to mentor. That's the only reason I was absent from Akademi for so long."

"Well with the recent murders, you would expect him to keep you in America with him," he took a large bite of his Oyakodon and narrowed his eyes at Megamo. Little did Kencho know, that was the main reason he was back. He had begged his father to let him go back to Akademi, he had to protect his classmates from whoever was murdering them. His father complied only after making a deal with him, if he didn't find out who the culprit was by the first three months of his schooling, he would be taken back to homeschool.

"Yes, and with all the trouble you get into, you would expect that you kept your big mouth shut," Kencho scowled at Megamo, the older sibling finishing his meal and standing up. "Now I'm going to go prepare for school, don't pester me." He walked away, the maid hurrying over to take his plate.

Megamo Saikou was a mature and aloof man, a second year at Akademi. He attended for the first year, and many students loved and hated him. Girls were infatuated with him, but were rejected time and time again. He hadn't attended for the first few months to take care of some undisclosed business away from home, and would be returning soon. He can't say he's not excited, as he was coming back in time for the student council votes. But the main thing he would focus on would be _taking down_ that monster who invaded his school, no matter what it took.

* * *

 **A/N: I honestly think that Kencho is actually Whitley Schnee from RWBY but oh well. Anyways I'm going to be taking a break from this fic to work on a few others, but don't worry, it won't be long. Anyways thanks for the support! I love you all so much!**

 **P.S. Thanks to Suralixi, this chapter got done a lot faster. Show her some support by following her on Instagram and subscribing to her youtube channel.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yandere simulator, or any of the characters used in this story.

The cover art was created by Suralixi on Instagram

* * *

Saikou Corporation is the biggest electronics company in Japan, started in the small town of Buraza by Saishou Saikou. The man had two children, a daughter to inherit the company, and a son who was never supposed to be born. Saishou expended all of his resources and energy to train his daughter to become the future CEO of the company, even building a school for her to attend to prepare her for the future. He worked her day and night, and the girl was focused and hardworking, never letting her father down. She even managed to make time to take care of her brother, as her gold digger mother was vacationing rather than caring for the children she birthed. Because of that, she had grown very close to him, despite the fact that people thought of him as lesser than her, he loved her more than most things in his life. She was his role model, his caretaker; she was more of his parent than his real parents were. She promised herself that she would stay for her brother, even though she resented the thought of becoming the CEO of a giant corporation.

And she stayed and she worked until suddenly she left. No one knows why, but rumors were that she went searching for her sister that disappeared. Saishou and his son were devastated, his daughter left his company, his sister left _him_. They were both extremely confused, not understanding what she meant by a missing sister.

With no other option, Saishou quickly ran his son through the training necessary to take over the company and dropped the responsibility on his shoulders. Not only was Saikou Corp an electronics company, but they also had an underground tie with the government, doing something similar to what a cheesy "secret agent" would do. However, instead of using grappling hooks and such, they were legitimate police officers with a lot more equipment. With this added news, Saishou's son was quickly drowning in work and maturing faster than most boys his age.

Because of this, he had difficulties connecting with his peers. The only people who wanted to be his friends were gold diggers and jerks, not the type of people he wanted to associate with. So he stayed on his own, only befriending the student council members and frequenting the library. He always loved to look at art, to see the emotion one could put on a canvas, the life they could breathe into it. For this reason, he frequented the art room, and there was always one student's work who always caught his eye. Her name was Ryoba Aishi, and her pieces were always so sad and melancholy. He saw part of himself in those paintings as if his sadness and remorse were in them. When he finally met Ryoba, he was enamored. She was warm and kind, but she was also deeply troubled. They took comfort in one another's friendship until they found that it wasn't just friendship that they were feeling. They fell in love, and for once he felt like he could make his own decisions like he could love a protect someone he truly cared for.

And then the first murder happened.

A mysterious red-haired girl joined Akademi, staying in a room due to an undisclosed illness. After her appearance, however, students began mysteriously began disappearing, slowly their bodies were found around the school, most of them were never found. So his father decided to send in more security and have a guard is with him at all times.

To add to this, he was forced to neglect Ryoba, and instead work constantly. He missed days at school, missed festivals, parties, everything kids his age would do. Then to make matters worse his father forced him into an arranged marriage in order to seal a deal with Omega Enterprises, who wanted to join in their investigations. He constantly would watch Ryoba smile and laugh without him, and it hurt; it especially hurt when he would see her cry and he couldn't comfort her.

His heart and spirit were broken; he had lost everything he cared about in a few short years. After graduating from high school and finishing up college he married and moved in with his wife, they resided in the top floor of the Saikou corps building. Their home was posh and expensive, with marble floors and silk rugs. As much as his wife tried to make him love her, it just didn't work. Eventually, she realized that there was someone else on his mind, and this upset her greatly. She knew it was an arranged marriage, but she expected her husband to at least tolerate her instead of acting like she was never there. For this reason, she would run off with some man for a few days and come back hoping her husband would at least show a hint of jealousy.

He never did.

Eventually, they had to produce an heir. His father told him to have two, just in case of history repeating itself. So he had a son, Megamo Saikou. He also had another son named Kencho, much younger than Megamo.

Megamo grew to be an extremely smart and talented boy. He was intelligent, athletic, and extremely determined. On the other hand, his brother was thin, cunning, and conniving. The exact opposite of Megamo and the boys definitely did not get along.

For this reason, Megamo was extremely excited to get back to school, and along with corpses being found, he was desperately needed.

* * *

"We're here sir," Megamo's chauffeur drove up to Akademi High, stopping the car in front of the school. Students had a perplexed look on their faces as they saw the tinted windows on the expensive car. A group of four boys walked up to the car, dressed in the white uniforms of the student council. Megamo stepped out of the car and was met with smiles from two out of four of the members.

Kuroko, Akane, Aoi, and Shiromi were very happy to have Megamo back. He was gone for almost half a year, and they couldn't say they didn't miss him.

"Megamo-Kun!" Akane wrapped an arm around his shoulder, he was always the most affectionate. "I'm glad you're back! We have a lot to discuss what's been happening around the school."

"Yes, we definitely do," Kuroko crossed his arms, "but perhaps we can take this into the council room?"

"Yup yup, wouldn't want some weirdo to hear our talk," Shiromi said, biting into a pickle from a large jar he carried around with him.

"I bought your favorite tea, I got it fresh from the open air market!" Akane led him into the school. Aoi was close at Megamo's side, despite the fact that he was quite silent.

"Last time we had tea, Shiromi poured ketchup and mustard into his cup," Kuroko had a dry look on his face.

"It adds flavor!" Shiromi responded, earning a laugh from Megamo.

"It's good to be back," Megamo stated. He went in to change his shoes and was met with the surprised faces of students. The famed Megamo Saikou, who hadn't been seen in about half a year, finally back at school. He opened his locker and slipped on his loafers, placing his own expensive leather shoes in the locker. He heard loud noises and turned around to see a vaguely familiar group of people.

"Quit it loser!" an unknown ginger slapped at a blonde's hand.

"For real though, how is it possible for someone to have such orange hair," Shidesu Osoro. Megamo could recognize him from a mile away, and the only reason he tolerated him at this school was that the guidance counselor believed she could help him. Next to him stood Yamada Taro, the boy was in his class and was perhaps one of the most boring people one could ever meet. Next to him stood two girls, one absolutely gorgeous, the other quite unremarkable.

At least until he realized who she resembled. She looked like Ryoba-san, his father's closest confidant and a woman Megamo really looked up to. His own mother didn't treat him as tenderly as this woman did, and he had grown a great liking to her. He saw Oko Ruto walk up to her, and she gave him a fond smile and exchanged a few words he couldn't hear.

"It's genetics idiot," he angrily snapped open his locker and changed his shoes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Osoro turned to walk to his own locker, which was right next to Megamo's. He unlocked it and switched his shoes, Aoi looked unperturbed, but he did slide a bit closer to Megamo in a protective manner. Osoro didn't even glance at Megamo, and instead went to stand next to the pretty girl. "Taeko-san, what class do you have?"

"I think 3-2, with Taro," she read off of a slip of paper. "And you?

"Class 2-2," he said, "ah oh well. Aishi, mind showing me around?"

"Sure," she said, "I'll see you guys later." Suddenly Megamo remembered the connection between the Aishis and the Shidesu clan. Of course, Megamo wouldn't let her spend time with him, god knows what he would do to an Aishi.

"An Aishi and a Shidesu. I believe this is his first day at school, surprised to see him with her," Kuroko stated, studying the boy with a look of slight disgust.

"And it looks like we have to do something about it," Megamo swiped Akane's arm off his shoulder and walked up to the group. "Aishi-san?"

"Yes?" He was correct in his assumption.

"It is my job to inform you that the disciplinary committee would like to speak to you, I am told I need to walk you to them." The group looked shocked, Ayano clearly wasn't one to get in trouble.

"But I haven't done anything wrong," she stuttered, looking quite afraid. The student council members quietly slipped away from behind him to quickly walk to the room. Taro had a look of recognition on his face and opened his mouth to talk, but was quickly interrupted by Megamo.

"They've asked to see you, I know nothing else. The rest of you can get to your classes," he gestured her forwards and she walked next to him. Her friends walked past them, they looked upset and concerned, especially the other girl that was with them. Taro was about to speak again, but Megamo gave him a look that shut him up. They quickly walked away and Megamo led her to the student council room, a look of slight fear on her face.

* * *

"Kizano-kun! Finally! We're ready to vote for the musical!" Heikin excitedly stated as he walked into the club room.

"Well I've made a few adjustments, I've actually singled out a musical to perform as we could've gotten into some legal problems with the previous options," a collective groan sounded out from the club. "But don't worry, I think I chose something that will make you all feel better."

Kokona shouted at him, "what are we going to be performing? Don't you think we should've all gotten a say in this?"

"Trust me you'll like what I've chosen. It's a localized play titled _Lovesick_. It's quite popular online and won't risk us getting in legal problems," he heard a few of the members whispering to each other.

"Isn't that the one about the guy who murders people for a girl he loves? I think that's a very bad idea to be performing with the recent events," a girl named Tokuko yelled out.

"No, no, the one we will be performing is a pacifist version the author wrote. It's about a boy who's so low and depressed that he basically lives in a grey world. He's so desperate to be happy that when he meets a girl who shows him any form of kindness to him, he clings desperately onto her. Through the school year she catches the eye of many boys, and the boy must matchmake and befriend the boys to stir them away from her, all while dealing with his inner conflict," suddenly excitement washed over the crowd like water.

"Can we get the scripts?" Tsuruzo asked, a smile stretching on his face.

"Definitely," Kizano responded, pulling some out of his extra bag. "But we do need to start making posters to place around the school for tryouts, I want the student body to be involved. I want them to feel more at ease and happy."

"We could get the art club to make the posters! And maybe some students could help with makeup and costumes? I know a lot of the students at the school are very talented," Kokona stated an excited look on her face.

"Perfect, make sure to contact them Kokona and have them send in a portfolio if possible. We want it to be a good production," Kizano responded, tossing a few scripts around. "That'll be it, everyone. We'll hold the next meeting next week." The club was buzzing with excitement, and as everyone walked out, Heikin eyed him.

"I hope to be your hope in this musical Kizano," she said and slipped out of the room. Kizano had no idea what she meant until he realized she was flirting with him, as if she was the girl the protagonist would be obsessed with.

"Bitch."

"What?" her head popped back into the classroom.

"Nothing," he quickly slipped away from her, closing the door and heading to the art club.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long! But honestly I'm really falling out of love with this story, I'll definitely finish it, but it's just becoming boring. (Also thank you to Suralixi for being my moral support because without her I couldn't write this.)


End file.
